


Fandom Devil May Cry 2019. Визитка

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Nero_Dark, Red_Afghan, Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Fanvids, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero_Dark/pseuds/Nero_Dark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing/pseuds/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing
Summary: Визитная карточка команды Devil May Cry для Фандомной Битвы 2019
Kudos: 7





	Fandom Devil May Cry 2019. Визитка

**Author's Note:**

> Текст: [Red Afghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/profile), [Sir Fagoth Hellsing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing/profile)  
> Верстка, дизайн: [Nero Dark](https://twitter.com/NeroDarkIX)  
> Клипы: [Horned Shield](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCef8lg6AjCYpv_N_lwTtcnw)  
> Стикеры: [Ped0mama](https://twitter.com/ped0mama)

  


  
Две тысячи лет назад Темный Рыцарь Спарда вступился за человечество перед Мундусом, которому до поры верно служил. Спарда одолел Принца Тьмы, запечатал его в Аду ценой собственной силы, принявшей форму демонического клинка Спарды и… Встретив обычную женщину Еву, влюбился. Ева и Спарда дали жизнь двум близнецам: мне, Данте, и моему брату Вергилию. Вот отсюда и началась наша захватывающая сказка о демонах и семейных ценностях…

Если вы спросите меня, каким Спарда был отцом, то я отвечу так: нормальным. Он обожал нашу мать, очень любил нас. Спарда сделал нам с Вергилием подарки, которые во многом предопределили нашу дальнейшую жизнь – мне он преподнес двуручный меч Ребеллион, брату – катану Ямато. Это было не простое оружие, оба меча содержали в себе остатки силы Спарды. Мать тоже одарила нас. Она отдала нам половинки амулета, которые позже оказались ключами к миру демонов. 

  


  
И, знаете… Некоторое время все шло хорошо. Мы росли, тренировались с отцом, получали выговоры от матери и даже представить не могли, что на восьмом году нашей с Вергилием жизни случится локальный конец света.  
Мундус освободился.  
Одержимый жаждой мести, он отправил к нам орду демонов. Ярость нашла свою жертву. Еву… Нашу маму убили. Она успела спрятать меня в доме, и я пережил нападение, хотя плохо помню, как. Вергилий исчез. Долгие годы я считал его мертвым.  
А Спарда… Спарду с того дня никто больше не видел. Темный Рыцарь пропал. Ходили слухи, что он умер, но как это случилось и где могут находиться его останки – никто не знает.

Даже я.

 **Источники:**

  * [Devil May Cry 1, Вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devil_May_Cry)
  * [игрофильм Devil May Cry 1 (рус.)](https://youtu.be/j28yoT1RSuw)
  * [манга-предыстория к Devil May Cry 3 от Chayamachi Suguro (рус.)](http://readmanga.me/devil_may_cry_3)
  * [Devil May Cry 5: История серии DMC](https://youtu.be/3cd-FKycZ2U)



  
  


  
Хм… Эту часть своей жизни я вспоминать не люблю. В юности я отнюдь не был примером для подражания, хотя, ха-ха, и сейчас из меня пример так себе.

Итак, я стал наемником. Единственное, что я умел делать хорошо – это проигрывать в карты, пить и драться, поэтому занимался и тем и другим и третьим попеременно. Некоторое время я пользовался псевдонимом Тони Редгрейв, разбирался с мафией, брал заказы у дружища Энцо Ферино (хотя порой его клиенты не так чтобы сильно походили на людей), дружил с Грю, семья которого стала и моей семьей. А знаменитая оружейница Нелл Гольдштейн относилась ко мне, как к сыну. Ее последним подарком стали знаменитые близняшки, с которыми я с тех пор неразлучен – пистолеты Эбони и Айвори. 

  


  
Вот тогда-то жизнь и столкнула меня с неким человеком в бинтах по имени Гилвер. Он не уступал мне в силе и ловкости, разве что совершенно не умел пить. Гилвер собрал вокруг себя полчище демонов, уничтожил всех, кто был мне дорог… Знаете, смерть близких очень хорошо прочищает мозги. Тогда я окончательно понял, что обязан оставаться одиночкой. И стал собой. Стал Данте, охотником на демонов.

Что касается Вергилия, то он, конечно же, выжил в той бойне, что учинили прислужники Мундуса в нашем доме лет десять назад, и пошел совершенно иным путем. Мой брат вознамерился обрести силу нашего великого отца. Любыми способами. Узнал я об этом, когда брат разрушал печати, наложенные Спардой. 

Чего я еще долго не знал, так это того, что в то самое время Вергилий, мой нелюдимый замкнутый братец, во время визита на остров Фортуна заделал себе наследника. Наследника, с которым я познакомился намно-о-го позже…

 **Источники:**

  * [ранобэ о Тони Редгрейве от Shin-ya Goikeda, том 1 (рус.)](https://novel.tl/r/dmc/v1), [том 2 (рус.)](https://novel.tl/r/dmc/v2)
  * [манга-предыстория к Devil May Cry 3 от Chayamachi Suguro (рус.)](http://readmanga.me/devil_may_cry_3)
  * [Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition (Vergil)](https://youtu.be/zvh0UpCfTSo)



  


  
И было мне девятнадцать лет, и был я владельцем собственного бизнеса! Здорово, правда? И ничего, что контора необжитая, клиентов не было, и я еще даже название ей не придумал – начало было положено.

Но. Сижу я как-то дома, никого не трогаю, обедаю, как вдруг заходит подозрительный лысый тип и передает мне «приглашение на вечеринку» от Вергилия. Судя по демонам, прилагавшимся к «приглашению», вечеринка и впрямь обещала быть жаркой. Ну как я мог отказаться?!

Там еще как раз в городе прямо из-под асфальта башня выросла… И я справедливо решил, что мне туда. Правда, пришлось продираться сквозь орды демонов, а на каждом этаже сидел достаточно сильный страж, но я ведь шел на встречу с дорогим братом! Никто не мог мне помешать. Даже девушка с базукой, засадившая мне пару пуль в голову. Эта особа так и не выдала своего настоящего имени, поэтому я назвал ее «Леди», и мы периодически встречались по пути на верх башни, болтали о семьях, дрались и так далее. Она сказала, что должна убить своего отца. Такое очень сближает. 

  


  
С Вергилием мы сходились несколько раз. Один из таких боев едва не стал для меня фатальным, брат вогнал мне в грудь мой же меч, но вместо того, чтобы отправиться к маме, я обрел мощь своего внутреннего демона. И тут бы нам и схлестнуться по-настоящему, но внезапно в наши нежные братские разборки влез третий – тот самый лысый библиотекарь, что передал мне «приглашение», и все это время (как оказалось) водил Вергилия за нос. Наивный брат! Впрочем, я тоже не подозревал подвоха, пока чертов манипулятор не открыл портал между нашим миром и миром демонов.

  


Тогда нам с Вергилием пришлось объединиться, чтобы прихлопнуть гада. Добила его Леди – оказывается, этот Аркхам был ее папашей, а мы с братом в это время уже были заняты другим – выясняли, суждено ли Вергилию обрести силу отца. Спойлер: не суждено. Вместо того, чтобы вернуться со мной к людям, этот гордец прыгнул прямо в Ад, чтобы сразиться с Принцем Тьмы Мундусом.

**Источники:**

  * [Devil May Cry 3, Вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devil_May_Cry_3:_Dante%E2%80%99s_Awakening)
  * [игрофильм Devil May Cry 3 (рус.)](https://youtu.be/rRu8hCojuNk)



  


  
Прошло девять лет. Мне стукнуло двадцать восемь, я был уже достаточно успешен и известен в кругах охотников. Звонившие называли пароль, после этого я брался за работу. Стабильность.

Но в один прекрасный день, вернее, ночь, в агентство вдруг заявляется длинноногая блондинка и, недолго думая, швыряет в меня мой же байк! Да еще и сдабривает все это зарядами молний с кончиков собственных пальцев. Можете представить, насколько я удивился? Дамочка назвалась Триш, а когда сняла темные очки, оказалась копией моей покойной мамы… Все это, конечно, было не к добру. Но у меня никогда к добру и не бывает. 

И мы рванули на остров Маллет, где Мундус, по словам Триш, готовился открыть очередные врата, чтобы вновь захватить человеческий мир. Там тоже было множество демонов. Самым примечательным из них был Нело Анджело, с которым мы схватывались трижды, и, когда, победив его, я получил вторую половину амулета… Я понял, что это был мой брат. Вергилий проиграл Мундусу в той своей великой битве. И Мундус поработил его, превратив в послушную марионетку. 

Теперь вы понимаете? Я уже просто не мог оставить все, как есть.

  


  
Фантома, Грифона и Тень – демонов-прислужников я буквально выпотрошил, а когда понял, что Триш была лишь приманкой, созданной специально для меня, – послал ее к черту. Послать-то послал, но спас от падающих камней, и, кажется, это заставило ее задуматься о своей преданности хозяину… А позже она отплатила мне той же монетой, заслонив от смертельной атаки Мундуса. Нужно ли говорить, сколько горечи и боли я испытал в тот миг? Демон во мне вырвался наружу, и мы с Мундусом устремились в небеса, чтобы уничтожить друг друга. Мы бились и в небе, и под землей, и в решающий момент на помощь мне пришла Триш – уж не знаю, как ей удалось выжить, но ее участие решило исход сражения – мы изгнали Мундуса, закрыли врата и улетели с проклятого острова, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Отныне наше агентство называлось «Devil Never Cry», а мы с Триш были… напарниками. ❤

 **Источники:**

  * [Devil May Cry 1, Вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devil_May_Cry)
  * [игрофильм Devil May Cry 1 (рус.)](https://youtu.be/j28yoT1RSuw)
  * [ранобэ-предыстория к Devil May Cry 5 от Bingo Morihashi (рус.)](https://ruranobe.ru/r/dmc5)



  


  
Помните Энцо? Периодически мы все еще работали вместе. Однажды он пообещал хорошо заплатить, если я съезжу с ним на только что откопанные руины. Кто же знал, чем все это закончится… Мы нашли некий артефакт, который прирос к руке Энцо и начал поглощать его тело. Мне пришлось отсечь другу руку, чтобы тот остался в живых. С тех пор львиная доля моих доходов идет ему, потому что, возможно, не согласись я тогда… Энцо был бы в порядке. Но пусть все думают, что я просто проигрываюсь в карты. Так лучше.

Триш после инцидента начала ездить по миру в поисках демонических штуковин, и надо же было ей в один из заездов ко мне столкнуться с Леди! Вы видели, что натворили эти дамочки? Чуть не поубивали друг дружку, а стоило мне выдохнуть – обчистили до цента!

  


  
Еще некоторое время мне пришлось присматривать за маленькой девочкой, Пэтти Лоуэлл. Она была подставной уткой в большой игре с наследством, на нее охотились, а я – защищал. Правда, потом выяснилось, что к демонам семья Лоуэлл имела самое прямое отношение. Сейчас Пэтти уже восемнадцать, но она так и остается прежним сорванцом. Живым и счастливым сорванцом, что немаловажно.

Помнится… был в то время еще один занятный случай. Оказалось, что у моего отца, еще до его эскапады в мир людей, были ученики. Двое братьев, Модеус и Баул, которые пришли сразиться с сыном своего учителя. Самонадеянные демоны. Конечно, я уделал обоих. 

А потом оказалось, что мелкая грязная демоническая крыса Сид, которого никто не воспринимал всерьез, таскался за мной по пятам и собирал останки павших собратьев. Соорудил из них призывные врата, сдобрил все магическим артефактом матери Пэтти – Слезой Алана, призвал себе силу демона Абигейла и… ему это не помогло. 

В самом деле, неужели непонятно, что если душа твоя – жалкая грязь, то и пытаться выходить против меня не стоит?.. А сильный там демон, не сильный – мне чхать. 

Реально по тангенсу.

  


**Источники:**

  * [аниме «Devil May Cry»](http://findanime.org/i_diavol_mojet_plakat)
  * [CD-аудиодрама (саммари) к аниме (eng)](https://www.reddit.com/r/DevilMayCry/comments/9ebek9/english_summary_of_devil_may_cry_audio_drama_vol_1/)



Ад… Ад, ребятки, это такое место, где не хочется проводить слишком много времени. Недружелюбное место. Ни развлечений толковых, ни инфраструктуры – одни демоны. Я бывал в Аду неоднократно и сейчас расскажу, как загремел впервые. 

  


  
Тогда меня наняла одна весьма бойкая особа. Звали ее Люсия и она хотела остановить Ариуса, человека, использующего демоническую силу. Мол, этот упырь мало того, что владеет крупной корпорацией, так еще и превратил свой город в рай для демонов! Пф. Заказ есть заказ – вместе с Люсией мы отправились на остров Думари, где когда-то жили последователи Спарды – стражи из клана Ви-де-Марли, и встретились с наставницей девушки, старушкой Матье. Предки этой дамы когда-то сражались бок о бок с моим отцом, и в их жилах текла кровь демонов. В обмен на помощь в битве против Ариуса, Матье обещала рассказать мне историю о Спарде.

То время… Скажу честно, то был не лучший мой период. Меня одолевала хандра, я был замкнут, немногословен, пытался быть фаталистом и даже придумал себе причину, чтобы хоть как-то двигаться вперед – я бросал монету, и, если выпадала решка – шел. Правда, обе стороны монеты были решками. Ведь никто другой не смог бы делать мою работу. 

  


  
Итак, мы начали расследование. В обители Ариуса мы обнаружили последний Аркан – таинственный кубок, с которым Люсия отправила меня к Матье, а сама осталась, чтобы «закончить важное дело». Матье мигом раскусила, что девчонка просто решила расправиться с Ариусом в одиночку и я, подкинув монету, отправился к ней на помощь. Тот, впрочем, уже ждал меня с плененной девушкой наперевес, надеялся, что я принесу ему все найденные Арканы. И я принес! И кубок, и жезл Матье, и Пентакль – такую забавную монетку. Проиграв мне, Ариус сделал любезность и поделился планами на будущее – получить силу Аргосакса и превзойти все живое. И пока я спасал Люсию, будущий правитель мира слинял.

Люсия тоже не осталась в долгу и рассказала, что она – создание Ариуса, и что из-за нее был запущен ритуал, который завершится после солнечного затмения. Пока я добирался до Ариуса, тот уже столкнулся с моей подляной – ведь вместо Пентакля я подсунул ему свою монетку – все пошло через одно место, и в бою Ариус достаточно быстро пал. Впрочем, врата Ада все же раскрылись. Вот тогда-то я и совершил прогулку по так называемым кругам. Уложил Аргосакса, бывшего Короля Ада, погонял по трассам преисподней на байке… И вернулся прямо к ужину, к ожидающей меня Люсии. 

Что касается истории о Спарде… Я знал, что хотела поведать старушка Матье. Когда-то мой отец сделал для мира то же самое.

 **Источники:**

  * [Devil May Cry 2, Вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devil_May_Cry_2)
  * [игрофильм Devil May Cry 2 (рус.)](https://youtu.be/draMWyTZQvE)
  * [ранобэ-предыстория к Devil May Cry 5 от Bingo Morihashi (рус.)](https://ruranobe.ru/r/dmc5)



Меня так часто нанимали ради поездок на острова, но хоть бы раз кто оплатил Гаити или Бали! А что касается Фортуны, то эта работенка вообще, считайте, была актом безвозмездной доброй воли.

  


  
Итак, все началось с Леди, которой перебежал дорожку некий Орден Меча. Леди из тех дам, которые жуть как не любят, когда у них отбирают добычу, поэтому стала рыть в направлении Ордена и нарыла, надо сказать, интересные вещи… Оказывается, некая религиозная, гм, организация на закрытом острове Фортуна уже много лет поклоняется Спарде-мечнику, спасителю и освободителю человечества. Я не фанат всех этих глюколовств и даже не горел желанием навещать места, где вроде бы жил мой отец, но одно маленькое обстоятельство – то, что Орден ловит демонов и тащит себе всякие не для людей сделанные артефакты – вот это было несколько подозрительно.

Мы с Триш прибыли на остров, осмотрелись, погуляли под красной луной… Получили подтверждение, что глава Ордена, дедуля Санктус, уже стопудов не человек, ну и пошла жара. О, Спарда, прикиньте, они нарекли меня «Красным асассином»! Ну какой же я асассин? Асассин должен действовать скрытно, тогда как я считаю, что эффектное появление дает сто очков стиля! Итак, дедуля лег отдыхать с дыркой во лбу, я как раз оборачивался, чтобы положить там же демоническую охрану, как вдруг… Вы наверняка помните этот момент, так что не стану утомлять подробностями. Но было немного больно. Чуть-чуть. Не может быть не больно, когда тебя лупцует внучок Спарды.

  


  
Сразу ли я догадался? Умоляю! У этого парня порода поперек злой моськи написана, так что я не смог отказать себе в удовольствии немного погонять пацана по храму и попробовать в бою его демоническую руку. Но, забавы забавами, а задерживаться и играть с ребенком было не с руки. Дело в том, что на острове я отчетливо улавливал знакомый флер… Этакий привкус пауэр с нотками бальзамина и миндального дерева. Где-то в Ордене находилась катана Вергилия, стараниями Триш – меч Спарда, под самим островом теплились готовые раскрыться врата, а чумные сектанты вовсю пыжились вылепить из себя ангелов.

Должен сказать, что это было славное дельце. Я привык оценивать людей по делам их, а не громким званиям, поэтому для начала присмотрелся к пацану с глазами Вергилия, который – о, это было так мило – на полном серьезе пытался набить мне лицо. Честно говоря, до меня только потом дошло, с чего он так взъярился – решил, видимо, что я хочу причинить вред этой девочке, что упала мне в ноги во время давки в храме Спарды.

Что ж… я не стал его разубеждать. 

  


  
Тем временем клубок заговора в Ордене Меча начал распутываться. Оказалось, что Орден многие годы собирал сильные артефакты и демонов, чтобы проводить над ними эксперименты. В результате оных Орден научился штамповать послушное демоническое оружие, доспехи, и как апофеоз всего этого, Санктус построил Спасителя – огромную человекоподобную статую, ядром для которой сначала хотел приспособить меня (ха!), но потом подумал и решил, что Неро, мой новоявленный племянничек, тоже сойдет. Неро, как настоящий бунтующий подросток, был кругом против: обложил Санктуса по самую шапку, показал мне неприличный жест, но потом тихонько сдулся.

Пришлось идти спасать еще и его. 

Гениальный план Санктуса был прост: в назначенный день Орден открывает врата, в город прорываются орды демонов, а потом, верхом на белой статуе с золотым нимбом вплывает святой отец в окружении своих «ангелов», уничтожает демонов и получает всеобщее признание, а следом, видимо, и мировое господство. Как по мне, так ему Альцгеймер лечить надо было, а не с демоническими силами играть, но не суть. 

  


Естественно, мы предотвратили очередной конец света. «Мы» – это я, Триш и Неро, который, наконец, немного успокоился по поводу своей Кирие и перестал на меня кидаться.

Я решил оставить ему Ямато. 

Это было спонтанное решение, но с тех пор я ни разу о нем не пожалел, хоть пацан и наивен до безобразия… Но он же моя семья. У меня не так уж много ее – семьи – осталось.

 **Источники:**

  * [Devil May Cry 4, Вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devil_May_Cry_4)
  * [игрофильм Devil May Cry 4 (рус.)](https://youtu.be/LtugMMfPKa8)
  * [ранобэ-предыстория к Devil May Cry 4 от Bingo Morihashi, том 1 (eng)](http://bit.ly/DeadlyFortune1), [том 2 (eng)](http://bit.ly/DeadlyFortune2)



  


  
Хотел бы я сказать, что в истории, которую сейчас поведаю, повинны какие-то плохие люди, в очередной раз возжелавшие мировой власти, демоны, секты и магнаты, но это не так. Иногда во всех своих бедах виноваты только мы сами…

Прошло чуть более пяти лет с тех пор, как я побывал в Фортуне. Не могу сказать, что мы очень сблизились с Неро, хотя он, без сомнений, хотел бы этого. Но, поймите. У него была девушка, ставшая впоследствии женой, у них были эти трое приемышей… Неро жил почти нормальной жизнью и работал по мелким заказам, которые точно были ему по плечу. Я не хотел подвергать опасности его и его семью, поэтому держался поодаль. Ну… разве что подарил вывеску, дал понять, что он мне не чужой. 

И, видит Спарда, все шло хорошо. До некоторых пор. 

  


  
Однажды Моррисон привел клиента. Я не хотел никого брать, я вообще не хотел никого видеть – бывает такое, знаете, наверное. Ви – так назвался этот тонкий болезненный с виду юноша – начал толковать об очередном скором пришествии могущественного демона, о бедах, которые он принесет, об опасности для всего живого… «Бла-бла-бла» – слышал я, потому что каждый второй клиент именно так начинал свой заказ, даже если речь шла о еноте, забравшемся в мусорку. Видя мое безразличие, Ви перешел к главному и произнес имя, сработавшее лучше любого пароля.

«Вергилий». 

Безумная жажда силы жила в моем брате всегда. Я проклинал ее, я ненавидел ее. Я всегда считал, что она ослепила его и свела с ума. И сколько бы раз мы ни сражались, сколько бы раз я ни доказывал, что сердце важнее этой самой пресловутой силы… Не мог до него достучаться. 

Это был мой последний шанс. 

  


  
Первое сражение с Уризеном, в которого превратился брат, я проиграл. Сначала упали девчонки. Когда я начал выбиваться из сил, появился Ви. За каким-то чертом он приволок на поле боя Неро, у которого – о, нет – вместо правой руки была культя со свежей раной. Мне нужно было отвлечь Уризена, пока Ви утаскивал пацана, но чертов демон был очень силен. Ребеллион, дар отца, мой верный спутник многих лет жизни – разлетелся на куски. Триш успела подтолкнуть ко мне меч Спарды и этим спасла мне жизнь.

В отключке я провалялся месяц. А когда очнулся, со Спардой наперевес отправился обратно в гнездо Уризена, горящий желанием надрать его демоническую задницу. За прошедший месяц дерево Клипот, опутавшее Редгрейв-сити корнями и побегами, уничтожило всех, кого смогло, напиталось человеческой кровью и теперь растило плод, отведав который, Уризен должен был стать практически неуязвим. 

Я знал, что мой вконец ополоумевший брат разделил себя, выбросив все человеческое, словно мусор, а Уризен – вся его жажда власти, силы, вся так долго копившаяся обида на меня, на мать, на весь мир – сел на трон как Король Демонов.  


  


  
Но не в мою смену, Верг. Не в мою.

Высвободив в себе чудовищную силу Демона Греха, я навалял Уризену, несмотря на съеденный фрукт, и только собирался нанести последний удар, как снова появился Ви. Он рассыпался и умолял дать ему прикончить Уризена самостоятельно. И я позволил. 

Зря. 

Эти двое слились воедино, явив миру моего брата, который снова ушел, сообщив, что ждет меня. Это уже было слишком! Я не откладывал бы дело в долгий ящик, но Неро, который до сих пор ничего не понимал, не оставил мне выбора. Он хотел мстить, а я не мог позволить ему мстить собственному отцу. Мне пришлось сказать ему правду, прежде чем броситься за Вергилием. Пацан должен был сделать выбор сам.

  
Мы с братом встретились вновь. Мы оба были чертовски сильны и дьявольски злы и уж точно не собирались останавливаться. И каково же было мое изумление, когда в разгар битвы между нами возник Неро в полном триггере… и отчитал нас как детей малых, потому что не намерен был терять никого из близких людей.

  


  
Это было так трогательно.

А когда он накостылял Вергилию, я готов был пустить слезу умиления. Я б даже похлопал, если бы так сильно не заколебался. 

В итоге планы пришлось скоренько пересматривать. Раз уж наш мальчик вырос, мы с Вергилием оставили его за старшего на земле, а сами… Кто-то должен делать эту работу, верно? Я имею в виду присматривать за братом, ну и корни Клипота в Аду рубить, конечно. 

Хорошо, что хоть завещание оставил. Триш и Леди ни черта не достанется, пусть сколько угодно облизываются на мою контору!

 **Источники:**

  * [Devil May Cry 5, Вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devil_May_Cry_5)
  * [игрофильм Devil May Cry 5 (рус.)](https://youtu.be/2Iz_W5q8t18)
  * [ранобэ-предыстория к Devil May Cry 5 от Bingo Morihashi (рус.)](https://ruranobe.ru/r/dmc5)
  * [манга-предыстория к Devil May Cry 5 от Ogata Tomio (рус.)](http://readmanga.me/devil_may_cry_5__videniia_vi_)



  


  
По условиям этой вселенной, Мундус – не просто повелитель демонов, пришедший к власти девять тысяч лет назад с помощью кровного брата и верного соратника Спарды. Мундус также управляет и миром людей: как тайно, так и явно – он успешный бизнесмен по имени Кайл Райдер из города с говорящим названием Лимбо-сити. Он контролирует денежные потоки по всему миру, а также дергает за ниточки людей, подчиняя их напитком «Вирилити», произведенным по демоническим технологиям с использованием соков древнего Суккуба.

Как и в классической вселенной, случается так, что Спарда влюбляется и предает Мундуса. Правда, здесь избранницей Спарды становится ангел, а близнецы Данте и Вергилий, рожденные от необычного союза, получаются нефилимами – полуангелами, полудемонами. Дети так же получают подарки от отца: мечи Ребеллион и Ямато. Прознав о запретной любви брата, Мундус напал на их дом, вырвал сердце Евы, а Спарду заточил в глубинах Ада. Детей же Спарды Мундус не нашел, кроме того он знал лишь об одном ребенке – о Данте. Ему было необходимо разыскать Данте, поскольку по легендам только нефилим обладал достаточной силой, чтобы свергнуть короля демонов. 

  


  
Но время шло, Данте, с детства скитавшийся по приютам и приемным семьям, вырос в самостоятельного, дерзкого и сильного юношу с добрым сердцем. О своем происхождении он ничего не помнит, знает только, что почему-то может проваливаться в мир демонов, и в последнее время его затаскивает туда все чаще и чаще.

В одно не очень прекрасное утро Данте обнаруживает на пороге своего трейлера девушку со звездой во лбу, которая просит его немедленно бежать, потому что демон-охотник уже напал на его след. После разборок с охотником Кэт – так зовут девушку – отводит Данте к Вергилию, главе Ордена – оппозиционного Мундусу движения. Вергилий показывает Данте их родовое поместье, где старший брат вспоминает прошлое. Отныне они вместе борются против деспотичного правления Мундуса. 

  


  
По ходу дела выясняется, что король демонов заделал своей любовнице Лилит ребенка и очень дорожит своим пока нерожденным детищем. В это время спецназ, посланный Мундусом, накрывает штаб-квартиру Ордена и берет в плен Кэт. Мундус грозится убить девушку, но Данте предлагает обмен, и тот соглашается. Все идет хорошо до тех пор, пока Вергилий прямо во время обмена не стреляет Лилит в живот, и та не погибает вместе с ребенком.

Охваченный яростью Мундус представляет собой хорошую цель, и братья побеждают его в нелегком бою. 

По миру разносятся слухи и показания очевидцев о существовании демонов и потустороннего мира. 

Трио героев собирается вместе и смотрит на творение рук своих – свержение демонической власти, но тут Вергилий озвучивает свои истинные намерения: на самом деле он хочет править миром сам, так как людей всегда нужно направлять, сами они, по его мнению, ни на что не годны. Он, конечно, предлагает уважать их, а не порабощать, в отличие от Мундуса, но все это приводит в ужас Кэт и Данте. 

  


  
Данте не может допустить подобного развития событий и вынужден сражаться с братом, чтобы он не натворил глупостей. Вергилий проигрывает. Раненный, но не сломленный, он уходит в мир демонов.

Там он сталкивается с собственными кошмарами, сражается с ордами демонов и видит ненастоящих Данте, Кэт и Еву. Вергилий убивает подругу и брата, и таким образом после каждого убийства отсекает часть своего сердца. Это продолжается, пока у него не остается ничего – ни кусочка сердца. 

Когда он собирается покинуть Ад, ему заступает дорогу легион демонов вместе со своим вожаком, однако глаза Вергилия вспыхивают демоническим огнем, и демоны, признав его силу, склоняются перед ним.

Таким образом Данте остается защитником человечества, а Вергилий – новым правителем Ада.

  
Занятная сказка, верно? При том, что наши игромиры так похожи – они все же невероятно разные. И я очень советую вам не обходить вниманием ни один из них.

Все DMC круты.

Слово Данте, охотника на демонов!

 **Источники:**

  * [DmC: Devil May Cry, Вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/DmC:_Devil_May_Cry)
  * [игрофильм DmC: Devil May Cry (рус.)](https://youtu.be/sTOdIUWrmH0)
  * [игрофильм DmC Devil May Cry: Vergil's Downfall (рус.)](https://youtu.be/WOvXlVdNryY)
  * [манга-предыстория к DmC: Devil May Cry (рус.)](http://readmanga.me/devil_may_cry__the_chronicles_of_vergil)



|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
[ССЫЛКА НА СТИКЕРПАК В ТГ](https://t.me/addstickers/dmc_ped0mama)


End file.
